Glistening Stardust
by terracannon876
Summary: A collection of reflection and shorts from all four Suikos...or more, if you count some other games... Chapter 5 up! Seed and Culgan chapter, Force Your Way!
1. Chapter 1 Gaze of the Stars

Waaa My first story XD Please R&R...Hope you like it D

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden...I do own the four games though...isn't that enough! ;;

Glistening Stardust

#1 Gaze of the Stars

Tir could not sleep. His hand throbbed with pain. Irritated, he sat up and took off the glove covering his right hand. Why of all times, now? It had been fifteen years since this last happened in the Dunan Unification War. Normally, he would have ignored it out of habit, but the long period of dormancy by the True Rune that possessed him caused him to slightly forget the effects. As he gazed at his right hand, a scythe-like symbol, the emblem of the Soul Eater, glowed. From the signs of it, it seemed that another war would come.

Tir loathed his fate for bestowing the True Rune; he would give anything to get rid of this curse and live a carefree life (not to mention have an ordinary lifespan), and yet he would never hand the Soul Eater to anyone. Not only did it contain the souls of the friends it consumed, Tir would never allow anyone but himself to bear the dangerous, double-edged sword. Four times it had stolen those precious to Tir from him, and countless times it wreaked havoc on the battlefields under his will. If anyone was to be consumed next, Tir was determined to make it be him, or even better, not let it consume anyone at all. No one else will die because of this rune.

He had met another bearer, in almost the same situation as him. When the leader of the Dunan Unification War, Riou Genkaku, approached, Tir could tell immediately through his rune that this was the bearer of a True Rune as well. His Soul Eater sensed a certain kinship within Riou, and it wasn't shy about letting Tir know through various stabbing attacks. The two talked for awhile, and they grew to be great friends; in fact, they even fought together in the final battle against the great Beast Rune that resided within L'Renouille. Tir could tell, however, that this company would have to be short-lived before the Soul Eater was getting other thoughts, and so he parted company. He felt sympathetic towards Riou, but there was nothing he could do for him. They were both alone.

Tir walked out from under the tree he was resting. The cool winds soothed the pain a little as it blew past his hand. Even the Soul Eater seemed to be enjoying this peace. As much as he hated the rune, it had become a part of him. No, it was more like an eternal companion that could never leave him. Tir had come to personify the rune, as though it was only inhabiting him to get a view of the outside world rather than to cause destruction. Well, this rationalization worked well for the most part. It averted his mind from thinking that he had a bloodthirsty weapon embedded in his right hand.

Tir slipped his glove back on and looked up. The night sky glistened with stars that couldn't show their faces near bustling cities. In fact, parts of the sky were almost completely white. Tir loved stargazing. It was peaceful, it was quiet, and he didn't feel quite so alone with the stars watching down on him. Why should he not love it, even if it was they were a sort of god that foretold his and many others' fate? He raised his right hand to the sky. "Do you love it too, Soul Eater?" he thought, "Will it sate your thirst?"

Feeling tired again, he made his way back to the lone tree in the plains and dozed off quickly enough. As soon as the sun rose, lighting the individual blades of grass like a softly burning ember, Tir set off on his never-ending journey once again.

Again, please R&R... Oh, and btw, the title is from a song...they're all probably going to be from songs...


	2. Chapter 2 Hearts

Well, this is a more light-hearted short than the last chapter...and both containing Tir is a coincidence --;; As always, please review! D

Disclaimer: I still don't, and never will,own Suikoden...oh cruel, cruel world...

Glistening Stardust

#2 Hearts

Three children stared out of the boat in joy. There, before them, stood the tallest castle they had ever seen, and it seemed to have formed naturally too, except for a few bridges here and there. Adding to the awe was the glare of the sun as it beat against the walls.

"Look, look, Jowy! Aren't you glad we took up Tir's offer?" A short-haired girl shook a boy with long silver hair who was sitting right beside her.

"N-Nanami! Stop doing that! You'll tip the boat!" Jowy said in alarm.

"But isn't it awesome Jowy! Look look! There's even a ledge looking out over there!"

"You seem to be awfully easily amused," chuckled Tir, who was sitting at the front of the boat.

"Thank you for bringing us here, even if it was due to Nanami's constant nagging," said a young dark-haired boy with a gold circlet. "I'm sure you didn't want to be back here anytime soon."

"Oh, nono, it's alright, Riou. Rather, thank you for keeping me company…"

"…but you know…why are we the only ones rowing?"

Nanami would not, could not keep still after they landed on the port of the ancient castle. "Look! The water's salty, just like Dunan's!"

Riou leaned down, dipped a finger into the lukewarm lake and tasted it. "She's right! Reminds you of Dunan Castle, doesn't it"

"Dunan Castle, huh…That doesn't bring back good memories…"

Riou kept silent, knowing what Jowy meant. It was the time when they had been enemies, fought on different sides, and almost killed each other.

"Hey, what are you slowpokes doing! Let's check out the inside!" Nanami waved from the cooler-looking inside and ran off.

"Haha, she's really excited. Let's go too, Riou!" Jowy followed Nanami's lead, but stopped when he noticed that Riou hadn't come yet.

"I'll stay out here, Riou," said Tir. "I'm not really keen on going inside…"

"Hmm…I understand that, but won't you be lonely out here by yourself?"

"And who do you think you're talking to?" Tir grinned. "I've been alone for awhile now."

"…We'll be back as soon as we finish touring the inside. Don't catch a cold!"

Tir watched as Riou, accompanied by Jowy, ran in the shady castle. "Like I'd catch a cold in this sweltering weather," Tir chuckled. He could tell that Riou was worried about him, about his loneliness and self-imposed isolation from the world, but it was true, he had been alone for awhile now. Even when Gremio, the one he trusted most, was with him, he enjoyed Gremio's company and friendship greatly, but the True Rune prevented him from truly sharing happiness. Sighing, he looked out at the lake he used to gaze out at so often over four years ago.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanami was in heaven. This was the first time the three of them, Riou, Jowy, and herself, had been together for a long time, and of all places to visit, the esteemed Toran Castle! Granted, it was a bit rundown from its lack of use, but there must be some still living here. She knew that it was not too much different than Dunan Castle in many aspects, but still, the glory of a different kind of castle excited her. Unfortunately for her, the residents weren't people she would quite call "esteemed…"

"Hey, Nanami! Slow down!" Riou and Jowy managed to catch up and found Nanami standing still. "What's wrong?"

Before them was a giant chamber filled with rowdy, drunken pirates, sitting on rickety, wooden benches. The smell was enough to knock a grown man out cold, and the noise didn't help much either. Beer was passed around freely, but most of it ended up on the floor anyways. Nanami stood there, disgusted. This was not what she had been expecting…not in the least bit.

"Hey there, missy. How 'bout a drink wiz us?" A stocky pirate swaggered up to the trio, only to be beaten down by a tonfa and the butt end of a staff.

"Whatcha doin' wiz our friend, eh?" Many others stood, each with a grouchy look and every intention to crush the "intruders."

Meanwhile, in the background, a kindling flame could be seen. "How dare you…ruin my vacation…like this!" Nanami, with evil little sparks for eyes, rushed into the crowd with nunchucks swirling. "Golden Vine Dragon Leaf Scatter Special Attack!" …

(10 minutes later…)

"Order us as you please! Lord…ess Nanami!"

The rows of pirates laid prostrate before the mightiness of Nanami. She sat in her throne of mightiness (made of a pile of stacked wooden stools), gazing down upon her lowly subjects…as Riou and Jowy stood to the side, determined on not having anything at all to do with them.

"Alright, first things first. Let's get this place cleaned up…" Nanami stood, surveying the dirty, grimy room. "I'd expect the rest of the rooms to be in this shape too…" she thought. Aloud, she said, "You! Go and fetch some water. You two! Get some mops and towels, and if you can't…those shirts'll do. You! ..." etc. etc.

Soon enough, all the pirates had their hair tied back and sleeves rolled, scrubbing the walls or mopping the floor. Nanami strolled between the working masses, and saw two slacking off. "YOU! Get to work!"

Riou and Jowy jumped. Surely she couldn't mean them? But oh yes, she did… No one escapes from the evil clutches of Nanami! "Um…Nanami, we're…not going to work too, are we…?"

"Of course you are! Who else do I mean?"

"B…but we're here on vacation…!"

"So? You're setting a bad example for the other folks, so get going!"

"But…"

"Are you challenging your older sister?"

Riou shrunk back. Jowy patted his shoulder and whispered, "Let's just listen to her before things get nasty…" Riou quietly nodded.

Soon enough, they were washing the laundry outside… (Tir, by this time, had fallen asleep a long time ago. Riou and Jowy suppressed the intense urge to dump the laundry water on his head…)

Nanami continued walking through the rooms. She marveled at the sights. This place must have been awesome in its glory days, if it weren't for those men. Ugh, men! She stalked in disgust past many rooms, then suddenly stopped and backed up. What was this? A kitchen…? An idea sprouted in Nanami's mind…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because Nanami said so."

"And I'm asking…why?"

"…you seem to have forgotten Nanami in the old days. Remember how she'd chase us with a big…BIG stick when we didn't tell her our secret?"

"……"

"See? There you have it."

"Alrighty guys! Breaktime!" Nanami's voice called out from another room.

All the men immediately flopped down onto the floor. Never in all their days of pirating and sailing the seven…or fewer or more…seas (how many seas does Suikoden have?) had they done so much work. Their arms were sore, and their bellies ached for food. A smell drifted in from a ways away…What is this, food? Every person looked up eagerly to see Nanami come in with a giant platter of heart-shaped cookies.

"Are all of you hungry? I made some of Nanami's special cookies for everyone! Help yourself, there's plenty to go around!"

A loud clamor rose as the pirates rushed towards the cookies. Sure, they were…sissy, to be frank, but they were FOOD, and FOOD was GOOD. Each grabbed a piece, crammed it into his mouth, and reached for more.

…Meanwhile, elsewhere, two boys were quietly sneaking out of the castle…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tir was getting impatient. "They said they'd be back as soon as possible….what's taking them so long…?" Unable to wait any longer, he stood up from his sitting spot and made his way into the castle. Just as he stepped in, he bumped into Riou and Jowy, who were running full-speed out. The two looked at him with fearful eyes before they dashed off towards the boat. This confused Tir even more. What was there to be so afraid of? It's not like the Zombie Dragon came back or anything…at least he hoped it didn't. And where was Nanami anyways? Tir continued into the Main Hall…and there was a sight for him to see.

On the ground, scattered, lay fifty or more pirates, all lying with giant rolling tummies, but that wasn't what scared him. They all looked like they choked…or rather…they ate something really REALLY bad…and hadn't had the time to spit it out before they passed out. There, standing in the back behind a giant platter, was Nanami, dressed up in a cook's outfit.

"Hey, Tir! Look at these guys, they must really like my cookies! My little brother acted like that too when he ate my cooking. They cleaned the entire tray up!" She bent over, and found a little piece, the last surviving member of the endangered species of the race of Nanami's Cookies. "Hmm…it's still edible. You want it, Tir?"

Well well? DD How was it? XD Sorry for all those Nanami fans out there if they were offended. Oh, and yes, the title was also from a song...I'll probably be doing that from now on... And as for the styles, maybe I'll alternate between angst and humor...? Hmmm...


	3. Chapter 3 Rewrite

Hmm...somehow I'm not as pleased with this chapter...but oh well. Oh, and before I forget, feel free to email/write in the review section any corrections to the data (for example, "it was blah war, not the one you wrote!" or "blah did blah before that happened, not after!" etc etc...) Corrections are greatly appreciated. And I just realized that doesn't like smilies...or at least my smilies...sigh 

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden...as always...

Glistening Stardust

#3 Rewrite

If I told people I was 300 years old, they'd probably laugh, denounce me for a lunatic, and shut me off somewhere. Heck, they may even tie me up and throw me into the ocean if given the chance. I would have too, had it not been not that I was holding a True Rune.

300 years ago, my grandfather and I lived together in the Village of the Hidden Rune. Life was peaceful there, the other kids and I fished and hunted and played together all day. All we cared about was the present, that we were having fun and that we had enough to eat for the day. I had never wondered about the name of the village, though now that I think about it, it was kind of obvious, wasn't it? I believe I asked my grandfather once, but he brushed it off, saying that I would understand it soon enough.

And so I did, when Windy attacked the village. The forests went up in flames and nothing was left standing. Among all the confusion, my grandfather pulled me aside and before I knew it, an insignia of a scythe was on my right hand. The only thing he said before he pushed me into the woods into hiding was, "This is the Rune of Life and Death, the Soul Eater. Forgive me for placing such a burden on you, but it must not fall into the hands of evil!"

Perhaps I hated my grandfather for giving me this rune, this curse. But then, what other choice did he have? "Oh, you ransacked our village, but here's the rune that you wanted. Now you can cause all the destruction you want." Yeah, right. At any rate, whether I resented him or not, I was entrusted with the task of protecting the future, and so I ran. I ran and ran until I could run no longer. I've never gone back to that village since. I don't even think it's standing any more. With nowhere to go, the only thing I could do was slaughter poor helpless little furry animals (that bit me) and walking leaves with buggy red berry-eyes (that stampeded me when given the chance) for some cash. Along the way, I perfected using many different weapons, mostly out of curiosity, but also for protection purposes. If anything happened to be too strong for me to kill by simple attacks, I simply ran. The Soul Eater was a powerful rune, no doubt, but something told me that it shouldn't be used carelessly.

I traveled alone for almost 150 years, isolated from other humans. I avoided villages or crowded places as often as possible, and as a result, I became an unsociable outcast. Coming in contact with people made me uncomfortable, and as a result I just left them alone. However, no matter how much I disliked it and how necessary it was, I wanted company. I was tired from the curse. I wanted to talk to someone about my troubles, my worries, my thoughts and feelings. I had once heard that the future was predetermined, and that everything was predestined to a certain fate. Maybe my fate was to be alone, forever carrying my burden.

By this time, I had made my way to the Island Nations. Nice place really, but what place isn't nice to a person who has stayed away from society? The only way around was by ship, and so I hired a ship and the smallest crew possible and set sail north (you'd be surprised how much money you get from killing furry fluffballs and bunnies with axes can get you after 100 years…). After the 4th day on the seas, a heavy fog set in. This was extremely strange since we had not seen fog in the distance and the navigator had predicted clear skies. A loud crash suddenly sounded not soon after. Everyone was shocked. A huge ship had appeared out of nowhere and crashed into the side. I was overtaken by curiosity, and so I wandered into the ship. Suddenly I was transported to a dark corridor. Anxious, but intrigued, I continued on until I reached a dark chamber.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" A deep mysterious voice asked.

I searched for a reason that didn't contain the word 'curious.' "…I would like for you to remove your ship from my ship's hull."

"…Who do you think you are, challenging the great Fog Ship Guide?"

"What, you have a problem with me boarding your ship?" which probably wasn't a good thing to say, since the Guide sent a spell flying at me. As a reflex, I raised my arms to cover my face, activating the Soul Eater. This caused the Guide to look extremely…interested (it's weird to be considered 'interesting' by other guys…especially by guy-ghosts…). Now that I think about it, the only reason this ghostly ship crashed into mine in the first place was probably because I was there.

"My my, what a dangerous toy you have there."

"That's none of your business."

"Carrying that around is probably very tiresome, isn't it?"

"Shut up…"

"Why don't you allow me to carry the burden?"

"SHUT UP!" I sent another spell his way, which didn't seem to affect him at all. Maybe it was because he was already dead (I think…he looked like a ghost at the very least…), so the Rune of Life and Death had no effect on him.

"Angry, are you? But you know it's true. After all, you wouldn't want others to die for your rune would you? How about this, I take you to another world, isolated from others, where you can't hurt others? Hmm…as a safety precaution, I'll keep your toy as safekeeping."

Oh, I knew where this was leading. But then again, as I've said, I was tired. I was mentally and spiritually exhausted. And so I accepted the offer. As much as I knew that the ghoul would not use the Soul Eater wisely, I was glad to be rid of my fate as the eternal bearer of the accursed rune. I can't say that I preferred living in darkness, but it was almost a relief to have the heavy pressure of the Soul Eater removed. Eventually, I lost track of time. A few years must have passed.

Then one day the Guide sensed another power. This time, however, the victim was the bearer of the Rune of Punishment. The Fog ship crashed into his, and the bearer, with some other men, came aboard. I was given the task to guide them to the chamber.

As I led them onwards, I could not help but wonder about this bearer. I realized how similar we were. Both of us bore Runes with great powers of destruction, and both pressed heavily on the soul of the bearer. I decided to see his answer to the Guide.

The bearer refused to hand his rune over. I saw this, and realized what a fool I was, handing something that was entrusted to me to a ghost! All so I could escape from the responsibility of a bearer! And so I decided to fight, and after retrieving the Soul Eater, I returned to the outside world. For once, I was glad to see the light. As a sort of repayment for the debt, I helped the bearer of the Rune of Punishment in the Island Nations War, and I housed on his ship (as my ship probably left quite a while ago…).

If the future is predetermined, written down on paper as this letter is, then I won't run, and I shall rewrite it with these hands.

PS: There's this really scary guy onboard…I think his name's Aldo. As I've said, it really is scary to be interesting to another guy…

A little weird...more like a retelling from Ted's POV...wasn't what I originally intended it to be, but oh well. Let's say this is a memoir thatTed put in a bottle with a heavy rock tied to it and dropped it in the ocean somewhere in the world...

Reviews:

Chii: I know who you are personally, so I'll just say thanks XD

Suiko Warrior: You like it:DDD is happy Thanks for the encouragement :D


	4. Chapter 4 In This Corner of the World

Waai...Chapter 4! This took longer than I thought... some parts sounded weird and all, but anyways, hope you all like it XD Oh, and thankies to Suiko Warrior for another review, I appreciate it

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, but Yzak is a random character I made up...

Glistening Stardust

#4 In This Corner of the World

The boy stared out at the ocean. What a boring town. Sure, there were people, there were entertainers, there were shops, but there was no ACTION, except for maybe the occasional dodge-the-seagull-before-it-gives-you-a-present. Where are all the swordsmen or mercenaries or even pirates? Sigh…

He had just moved here with his father. His mother had left a long time ago, and his father was always traveling for his job for long periods of time (this happened in the previous town he lived in too…and the one before that…). He had one sibling, but she was gone…perhaps she went with his mom? She wasn't home often either, so he didn't really remember her. And so the boy was left all alone the first day on his arrival into this city, with nothing to entertain him whatsoever.

SO…what was fun around here…hm…there was a really big fancy house that way, but the gate's locked, and big houses like that usually keep big fierce dogs that rip you apart the moment you get near. No real point going that way, though the house was rather pretty with all the white roses. Ahead was the center…nothing really good there except for a fountain and the main building, but to a kid of about 6 or 7, those things really don't present much of an interest, which leaves…thataway! And so the boy headed right, closer to the port.

As he got closer, the lull of the crowd grew louder and louder. He finally reached the source: a giant marketplace. The boy walked over and had to stretch his back his highest in order to peer over the counters. There were food and random other goods. These didn't interest him especially, although a specific blue fruit made him stare for quite awhile. What did capture his interest, however, were the instruments. They especially amused him. They were quite rare to be sold publicly in a marketplace, since not many knew how to play and it was generally considered a business flop. Looking through the various objects laid out before him, the boy could not suppress the urge to try playing one of them. There was that wooden box-like thing with strings, hollow tubes tied together, and even a simple hollow stick with holes on it! How great it would be if he could brag to his father that he played one of these things when he got back! He reached his hand forward slowly…

And got a sharp smack from the shop owner. "Where do you think you're putting your grubby little paws?" she yelled. The boy jumped. "Go! Shoo, shoo!" He moved a few steps, but stopped and slowed and turned back. An iron pot hit him smack in the face. "Go, you little brat! Get away from here!" And another shower of various objects fell. The boy ran to get out of the area, but not before turning back and grabbing a couple carrots that also happened to be thrown, resulting in subsequent whacks by a dowel.

"Hmph…" the boy mumbled unintelligibly (perhaps for the better…) "I wanted to try playing it too. Wonder what it'd sound like…" He took a bite out of the carrot with wrath. "Shoot…I forgot to wash it. I think Mom always told me to do that before I eat anything…" He looked around for any source of water (except for the ocean, unless he wanted to drown in an attempt to wash a carrot with salt water; great news that would make though…"The Boy who Drowned Trying to Wash a Carrot"). Spotting an inn, he stuffed the carrots in his pocket and made for the door.

Opening it, he saw that it was more than an inn. Not many inns had so many tables in one room with so many chairs. And there were so many adults drinking some sort of funny-smelling liquid. A word clicked in the back of the boy's mind. What was it…a "bar"? His father seemed to have once told him about a room where adults gathered to drink…drink…something. Was this it? Curiosity seized the boy and he just stood in the doorway, gazing slowly from the left to the right, wanting to take in everything. Suddenly, he was knocked to the floor.

Picking himself up quickly, the boy jumped back. The man that had bumped into him was massaging his behind. As his comrades lifted him up and dusted him off hastily with worried looks, the man glared at the boy angrily. "Why you…what do you think you're doing, getting in the way?"

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" The boy retorted.

"You…little…brat!" The man grunted as he tried to rush forward as his companions held him back. "Leggo of me! I'll show him who's boss!" He reached to his side and drew his sword, which the boy had failed to notice when he had first bumped into him.

"Stop it, Yzak! This isn't the place…"

"Shut up! I'll teach him right here, right now not to mess with the Knights!"

The boy froze. What else could he do? All he had with him were a few carrots, hardly a suitable weapon. He stepped back, stumbled and fell to the floor. His eyes focused on the raised weapon.

"Haa!" The man swung the weapon down.

The boy shut his eyes tight. After a few seconds passed, he slowly opened one. Another man had stepped in front of the boy and was holding off the man's sword with his own. He pushed back the blade with ease, knocking the man off guard. Then he stepped forward, swung his arm back, and gave him the hardest punch the boy had ever seen, sending the man flying backwards onto his friends. "You draw your sword against an innocent boy, and you call yourself a knight? Go, before I find out who your commander is and report this to him!" After the gang had ran out at full speed, the man sheathed his sword, turned around, and pulled the boy up from the ground. "Those idiots, getting all fired up over nothing. Are you all right?"

The boy silently nodded. "Y-yeah. M…may I ask…who you are?"

The man smiled roguishly and ruffled the boy's hair. "Hmm…Let's just say I'm the greatest-Zexen-Knight-to-be. I have to go now, so take care." He left the inn, his golden hair shining under the sun.

The boy stared at the retreating figure. He had found his idol. How cool was he, just suddenly appearing out of nowhere, drawing his sword and saving his life! "I've decided. I'll be a knight just like him in the future!" he thought. He ran out of the inn after the man.

At the intersection, the boy looked around, but he couldn't find the knight anywhere. He had no idea where to go, and so he took to wandering the streets while chomping on his dirty carrot. Then he heard a large crash come from an alleyway. He quickly ran over to the source of the noise to find another boy, covered by boxes and sticks and tarp. He pushed the stuff off the boy and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…I just slipped, that's all."

"What were you trying to do with all this?"

"…I'll tell you, but don't laugh, okay? I was thinking of trying to build a fort."

"A fort?"

"Yeah, like the ones knights would use."

"Knights? You like the knights?"

"Yeah, I think they're awesome! They're so brave and handsome and…but you'd probably think they're boring…"

"No, no way! I want to be a knight when I grow up! They're the coolest people in the world, with their swords and all!"

"You think so too? Say, want to help me build this fort?"

"Sure! What's your name?"

"Elliot. What's yours?"

"Melville!"

Like like:D Reviews reviews reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 Force Your Way

My first non-star story!Hope you all like it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Suikoden characters...or Suikoden itself.

Glistening Stardust

#5 Force Your Way

"AAARGGGHHHH!" A chestnut brown haired man threw his sword down in rage, stamping the ground furiously as he lost his fifth match in a row.

"Calm down, Seed. You can't win against me throwing a tantrum like that." A middle-aged man said calmly.

"Easy for you to say, next time I'll beat you and smash your stoic face to the ground, Culgan!" Seed spat out before picking his sword off and checking it for any damages.

Culgan shrugged. "That 'stoic face' is an advantage in the battlefield. There's not much I can do about that." He raised his sword into a battle stance and rushed forward again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seed stepped out of the hot spring. After searching for his towel, he shook his hair violently like a dog does when it's wet before he finally wiped it dry (now that everything in sight was dripping). After getting dressed in casual clothes, something he did not do often, he stepped out of the small enclosing he was in. Seed's sharp eyes scanned over the campgrounds in front of him quickly before he stalked off to his cabin. Those rickety houses had been borrowed from nearby residents as the others all camped outside under flimsy tents. The inhabitants had been all too happy to lend their houses to the great commanders of the Highland Army. As Seed strode away, no soldier dared approach him, because they knew just from the air around him that something was very wrong, or rather, very normal, as Seed's horrible temperament was notorious. Say something he didn't like, suggest something he didn't appreciate, the unlucky person would most likely receive a punch across the jaw. And this was especially prone to happen when Seed had lost a match, especially when it's seven matches in a row.

Seed slammed open the door to find a very stoic Culgan in his room. "Get out, now!" Seed said furiously, pointing out the door. "Before I throw you out after cutting you to pieces!"

"How violent, as usual. Can't you say anything without threatening someone? Even your subordinates are afraid to approach you." Culgan pulled out a seat from under the table that separated the two. "Anyways, have a seat. There is something I need to talk to you about."

Seed glared at Culgan for a long time before taking his advice and plopping down reluctantly into a seat opposite the other Commander, but not before crossly muttering something containing the words "…my house…helps himself…"

Culgan continued as though Seed didn't say anything. "We have orders to attack Matilda two days from today. One of their camps is straight ahead from here. As the divisions closest to the location we will attack, I would like to request your assistance in aiding this assault."

"What the hell! We're from the same army, so why the hell do you have to request assistance from me! It's not like I've got a choice."

"Ah, yes, but won't the attack go more smoothly if we are in accordance with each other before marching into a battle? It may be a mere border skirmish, but you never know."

"Humph, suit yourself. I'll be doing just as I please anyways. You just better not get in my way. That way it'll all go smoothly. Now that that's over, leave before I have my men throw you out." Seed pointed curtly at the door.

Looking at Seed and seeing that he was far more polite than he was earlier, Culgan understood that Seed would not listen to him anymore, at least not for today. Politeness usually indicated a limit, the brim of the cup containing water about to overflow, and sure enough Seed was gritting his teeth so tightly that slight grinding noises could be heard. "I shall take my leave as you wish. I shall be back tomorrow, though. I hope you arrive to a more favorable conclusion before the assault actually takes place." Culgan stood and moved to the door. Just after he stepped outside, he turned away and, with light dancing in his eyes, he added, "By the way, that last sword stroke during the rematch today? It missed me completely. You were far too obvious; even a blind fool would be able to dodge your attack."

The door slammed so hard that the poor shack shook violently.

Culgan chuckled to himself, something he would never let Seed see him do for the sake of his image, as he walked towards his own cabin. It was so easy to irritate him that lately it has been Culgan's new form of entertainment. After all, what else was there to keep his attention?

Seed, however, saw this in a completely different light. Immediately after the door shut close (after it had swung past its frame and Seed had to painstakingly wrench it back inside the frame without ripping the door off its hinges), he found the nearest pillow and started to twist it violently. "That damn bastard, just because I missed…ARGH! I want to strangle him!" Needless to say, Culgan had completed his own private little mission, not helped the least by the fact that this time Seed had completely lost two matches at once. Just as Seed was about to deliver the decisive blow, Culgan kicked Seed in the stomach, sending him flying backwards, only to recover with Culgan's sword at his throat. It was a total embarrassment. How could he have let himself get caught off guard! And a sword was one thing, but a kick? Swordsmen weren't supposed to kick, they have swords to do the attacking! Seed punched the pillow some more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Uh…sir? Are you all right?" A soldier asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Huh? Wha? Yes, yes, of course I'm all right! I'm just dandy. Just get on with your report." Seed rubbed his eyes once more. He didn't sleep much last night due to his frustration and his imagination (he did come up with many creative ways to kill Culgan though).

The soldier raised an eyebrow but soon resumed a militaristic tone. "Yes sir! There have been sightings of a detachment of the Matilda Army approaching sir! Solon Jhee recommends that we attack tonight!"

"What? Tonight? Does he have no idea what we have to go through and prepare before any attack?" Seed lowered his voice as he rubbed his eyes some more. "Argh…this isn't my day…no, wait, it's been a week already. Shit time flies..." Seeing that the soldier was waiting a reply, Seed quickly gave a loud cough and said, "Anyways, agree to Solon Jhee's request. Commander Culgan and I will lead this skirmish and attack tonight."

"Yes sir!" The soldier mounted his horse that was standing nearby and rode off into the woods.

What was Solon Jhee thinking, sending two Commanders into battle on their own? Granted, this was a border skirmish, but still…! "Right, that's just great. Now I have to lead an attack tonight with that sonofa…"

"You mean that Commander who will be riding in with you onto the battlefield?"

Seed froze in his tracks as Culgan stepped out from behind him. He could not see the slight smirk that was on Culgan's face. "I see you have reached the stage where you can make decisions yourself. Congratulations. That's an enormous improvement. Last I heard you couldn't buckle your shoes without someone giving you the order to do so." Culgan clapped his hands in mock applause.

"Shut up, who asked you! Anyways, if you're here, then that means you've already heard that man, so there's no need for me to stay here and explain." Seed turned tail and started to leave.

At this moment Culgan grabbed onto Seed's collar and dragged him back. "Hold it right there, there are still some very important issues we must discuss. Come this way."

As soon as he was sure they were apart from anyone, Culgan let go of Seed's collar and turned to face him. Seed massaged his throat gingerly and glared at Culgan. "Yeah? So what is it?"

"The General has given us very short notice for this attack. We need to discuss tactics as soon as possible, and this isolated area is closer than either of our cabins." As much as Seed hated to admit it, Culgan was right, though he would have been much more comfortable in his own cabin rather out in the middle of nowhere. Culgan continued, "We have a relatively few number of soldiers and we don't have the time, so the only option seems to be band together. However, the enemy will surely try to flank us, and so we must first outflank them. I suggest at this moment, we deploy troops to their flanks with the information that soldier provided us just now."

"Sure, whatever." Seed focused on a stag beetle crawling up the side of a nearby tree trunk. Strategies were never really his thing. He preferred the ol' charge-and-attack method. Besides, he wasn't happy about being in his rival's presence for too long.

Culgan noticed this lack of enthusiasm, but decided not to say anything. "Our only problem is that this requires us to split the troops into at least three portions. We do not that many commanding officers."

"So? Just assign someone to the third portion and we'll take the other two. It's easy."

"Actually, I have a better plan. The enemy would expect us to split our troops into equal strength. Why don't we concentrate our main force into the frontal assault and have the flanks act as diversions? Granted, strong diversions, but diversions nonetheless."

Seed did not like this plan. He knew what Culgan wanted: he wanted the two Commanders in charge, Culgan and himself, to lead the frontal assault while other officers handled the two flanks. In his mind, no good plan will have Culgan and him standing side-by-side, fighting together. However, as much as he hated to admit it, Culgan was right. Emotions such as these were extraneous on a battlefield, and as Culgan was the better strategist, it was better to listen to him. "Fine. Do whatever you want. As long as I get to do some attacking, I'm fine. Can I leave now?"

Culgan paused for a moment before he said, "You know, I wonder how you became a Commander. It must have been your brawn rather than your brains."

Seed, scowling, whipped around and grabbed Culgan's collar. "What'd you say?"

Calmly, Culgan put his hand on Seed's wrist, and the next thing Seed knew, he was on the ground again, with Culgan pinning him down. "This is what I mean. Battles are not all about strength and physical skill. This is why you lose every single one of the matches against me. You are inexperienced in fighting, and you have much to learn. This is your first real battle as a leader, so grow up a little. It will do us all some good." He got up and brushed the dust from his sleeves before he walked away.

Seed lay on the ground, stunned. This was the first time since he had joined the army that Culgan had lost his cool. He must have done something really bad to make him do that, and yet no matter how much he thought, he couldn't remember anything he said or did that could have offended Culgan.

Culgan was angry. He had not meant to throw Seed to the ground, nor to yell at him. Actually, he had intended to ignore Seed's comments altogether, knowing they would be frivolous, but for some reason, perhaps because the battle was just around the corner, Culgan grew impatient of Seed's immature remarks and nonchalant attitude. A battle was much more serious than charging into a crowd of enemies and slashing them to bits; a war was much more than watching the number of soldiers on both sides gradually decline. If Seed did not realize that, then this skirmish would be much more difficult to win than Culgan had thought.

Seed had joined the army at an early age, rising through the ranks extremely early and quickly considering he was from a peasant family. From the moment he first lifted a sword, the officers could see that this child possessed great skill and will one day come to master the sword. Culgan, on the other hand, had to work his way up, drawing from his knowledge of swordplay and strategy. Both were currently at the same rank; however, Culgan had entered the army three full years earlier than Seed had, and yet, Seed had earned the title of Commander only one year after Culgan did. This injustice burned in Culgan's heart, and his only way of relieving it was through regular teasing and matches that he found both entertaining and relieving.

The first match had been mere practice, but Seed, defeated, was furious and demanded a rematch. The second match ended the same way, and so did the third. Seed, driven by these defeats, worked harder and harder, determined to beat Culgan and his solid defense and tricky maneuvers. Culgan wasn't by any means lightning-quick, but his blows were so well aimed and thought out that Seed had a hard time dodging them, but no matter how hard he tried. Everything he did was in vain, and so Culgan earned one victory after another.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun slowly sank below the horizon that was barely visible from between the many thick tree trunks. Soldiers and Commanders alike buckled their armor, strapped their swords, and adjusted their shoes. The two flank divisions had already left, rounding far around the enemy so that they would be difficult to detect until they already attacked. Seed absentmindedly fiddled with the hilt of his sword. Truthfully, this was the first true battle he had participated in as a Commander. Sure, he had taken part in many more before as an ordinary foot soldier, but the position as a leading officer made him nervous. Culgan was nearby, quiet and composed as usual, with his elbows resting on his knees as he quietly contemplated all that could go wrong. Finally, he decided that it was the time.

"Alright everyone. It should be about time. Douse the fires; we wouldn't want to be seen. Everything done? Commander Seed and I will lead the attack. Ready? Then let's go!"

The soldiers moved forward as one large conglomerate mass. The two generals were marching at the front of the line on foot, as riding on horseback had the tendency to make them more conspicuous and horses were generally not preferred in forest terrain. Not too much time had passed when the first volley of arrows sailed through the air.

"Charge!"

The mass moved to a canter, then a gallop as everyone accelerated, charging full speed into another army, waiting just ahead. Seed and Culgan stayed together, not out of want, but rather out of necessity. There were many more soldiers than had originally been reported, and although the flanks must have made contact with the enemy already, it didn't seem to faze their troops one bit. Seed slashed this way and that, ripping through the flesh of Knights that were infringing on Highland territory. Culgan stood a little ways away, sword always at the ready, chanting rune spells and unleashing their devastating powers.

"Hah! Take this, and this, and this!" Seed swung his sword over his head and then down, through the torso of an enemy. Ripping the weapon out, he spun around, catching an approaching Knight by surprise, although the Knight still managed to parry the blow. Seed charged forward, with his sword at his side, and stabbed, repeatedly. The Knight was evidently skilled, as he dodged every single one of Seed's attacks. "Why you…!" Just then he noticed clank just behind him and saw Culgan, standing back to back, swing at the air, repelling an onslaught of arrows.

"Watch your back! Not all opponents attack from the front you know." Culgan's voice was calm, but the eyes were alert, searching for any more attacks. More arrows were swiped away.

"This isn't the best time to be giving one of your lectures!" Seed swung his sword again, but just as he did so, the Knight dipped out of sight. Confused, Seed did not expect the strong kick, lifting him off his feet as the foot connected with his chin. The only thought that went through Seed's mind was "Ah great, here we go again with the kicks…" as sailed through the air and hit the ground hard. When he opened his eyes, he saw his silver-haired companion standing in front of him, with a sword through his lower abdomen. Culgan managed to shove the Knight away, slicing him in two in the process, before he collapsed onto the ground. Seed, seeing this, lifted himself as quickly as he could off the ground, wincing from pain in the process, and hobbled over to where Culgan fell. Looking down at Culgan's face, Seed cursed loudly several times. "What the hell did you do that for?"

The corners of Culgan's lips lifted a little. "I don't know. Instinct, perhaps…?"

"You stupid bastard…" Seed pulled out the sword and rolled Culgan over. Blood stained the dirt that was already wet. Seeing that he couldn't be left in such a condition, Seed tore off one of his sleeves and wrapped it tightly around Culgan's wound, temporarily closing the wound. "Argh, you stupid stupid…"

"Rather than cursing me for having saved your life, there are more important things to do. Find the leader and defeat him." Culgan said calmly, after being dragged to the nearest tree. He straightened himself up against the trunk, panting for breath.

"What! When you're hurt like this? No way, who am I going to beat to pulp after this is all over if I leave you like this!" Seed shook his head vigorously, worried for the first time.

"Listen! As soldiers, our orders take priority. Now go, hurry!"

Seed hesitated, but knowing he had no chance of arguing against Culgan, he stood up. He paused for a moment before he left. "Don't you die on me, bastard."

He ran, sword shining with light from passing fires that had been lit. He passed several soldiers and Knights, each fighting their own battles. He leaped over dead bodies of friends and foes alike as he slashed as many of the living as he could as he made his way into the heart of the enemy army. Before long, his sword became doused in red and his hair matted and clothes crimson.

At last, sandwiched between two other Knights, who were undoubtedly acting as guards, stood one Knight. A circle of corpses lay around the three. Seed only needed to look at him once to realize that the one in the middle was no ordinary soldier; he was the leader. Defeating him would mean the end of this battle. Eyes ablaze, Seed charged, roaring, with all his might towards the three atop the hill. The first, caught by surprise, was easily dispatched. The second proved more difficult. He swung down his sword, and Seed just barely managed to block it, using all this strength to hold it only inches from his face. Glancing to the left, he noticed the leader rush towards him. Seed, remembering two certain incidents, kicked the stomach of the knight, sending him back a few steps, which wasn't much, but at the very least, it gave Seed the chance to dodge the coming attack. He jumped and flipped backwards, catching the leader off guard, and then he stabbed. He hit home. Body slack, the leader fell face-forward, dead. The knight that Seed kicked earlier, seeing his leader fall, stood still, shocked and trembling. After a few seconds, he gave a ferocious yell before he dashed towards Seed, sword flailing. That sword soon flew through the air as Seed cut the arm of his attacker off. Watching the pathetic body curl up and cry on the ground, Seed turned to help some the others.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Culgan stepped out of his cabin. After a few days of recuperation, he felt he was fit enough to walk around rather than lay in bed for another day, and so he helped himself up and, with some trouble, slowly made his way outside, made even more difficult by his adamant refusal to use a cane or any assistance whatsoever. The sun blinded him temporarily as he opened the door, but the warmth filled him. He was happy to be alive, though he'd never show such gratefulness on the outside.

A soldier rode up to Seed's cabin and knocked the door. Seed, who was sleeping on the table at the moment, woke with a jerk, jumped up and rushed to the door, only to look back and see little droplets of drool on the table. He hastily rushed back, wiped those and any traces around his mouth off with his sleeve, then hurried back to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

The soldier saluted. "Sir, I have received an order from Solon Jhee to deliver this to you." He held out a rolled-up scroll, tied with a gold ribbon.

Seed, curious, took it. "Thank you. You may leave now."

The soldier saluted once more before marching away. Seed watched as he left, then turned and closed the door. He undid the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor as he read the parchment, or at least try, since just as he was about to start the letter, another knock sounded. "What is it?" Seed wrenched open the door irritably, revealing Culgan, who had a wry smile on his face. "Oh…hey…"

" 'Oh…hey…'? That's how you greet your savior? Shouldn't you prostrate before my feet or something?" Culgan stepped inside.

"Just be glad I didn't shove you out the door the moment I saw you, for God's sake! I see you're up and about. If you don't have any business here, leave!"

"Ah yes, I was confined to bed for awhile thanks to a certain someone, wasn't I? I see you're as cold as ever. Hmm?" Culgan noticed the letter Seed was holding. "What's that?"

"I would know except someone decided to interrupt!" After slamming the door shut again, Seed walked across the room before he attempted perusing the paper again. "Let's see…it says…that I'm being promoted!"

"Oh, really? Congratulations! Both for that, and for being able to read, which I didn't know you could do." Culgan gave a mock applause again, but this time, Seed didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, when you get better…how about another rematch? I'm feeling really good about winning this time!"

"So you're now taking advantage of a disabled man now? How shameful! At the very least you should disable yourself before you challenge me. How about a broken leg? I can give those easily."

"Like I'd want one! You know you are perfectly capable of putting up a good fight. Fine, I'll give you a max of five days. If you're not ready by then, then I'll kill you," Seed said with a grin, holding out his hand.

"Fine." Culgan took his friend's hand in his and shook it once before releasing, closing the deal.

Did you like it? Huh huh? I'm need work on fight scenes, so constructive criticisms is greatly appreciated!


End file.
